OPERATION SHIELD
by Oro Productions
Summary: Scifi.war.romance.drama Summary and Prologue inside! Couplings to be released, i promise you there will be love, however. WARNING NOW: Possible character deaths in later chapters. Possible. please R&R. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 0: Summary & Prologue

OPERATION SHIELD: Program SUMMARY & PROLOGUE found.

Program initiated.

The year is 2415. Humans have settled in over 40 different galaxies spanding from the orginal galaxy, which was dubbed Galaxy H, and have lived in harmony being ruled and protected by the C.P.D.R. (Coallation of Planetary Defense and Research)

Scientists have finally discovered the forty-first galaxy, dubbed galaxy 4BA. A life form is found, but while scientists are researching the life form, something goes awry, and the C.P.D.R. Loses contact with the scientists.

Corporal Syaoran Li and Seargent Tomoyo Daidoju receive a report from scientists, its an SOS. Reporting it to the central Agency of Research, of the C.P.D.R., They are assigned to begin recruiting for a search party to enter the galaxy and report what went wrong.

But, when the search party recruits a private Sakura Kinomoto, a demolitions expert Mei-ling Li, a sniper Eriol Hiirawazagi, Heavy gunner Touya Kinomoto, and a medic named Yukito "Yue" Tsukishiro, they are dragged down into the horrors of the life form, and unwillingly bring back the sickness with them into the central planets of the C.P.D.R.

With an infection spreading, madness ruling, The C.P.D.R. Has recruited an army to eliminate the infetcion and infected. And this is just half of the story.

* * *

The year is 2415. The universe is ruled by a supreme power called the C.P.D.R. , or the Collation of Planetary Defense And Research. This power was created back in 2050 by a genius scientist named Fredrick Helsinki, who, like many other scientists, realized the mortality of the earth while its surface temperature increased ever year because of global warming. He and a specialized team of scientists sent shuttles containing engineers and revolutionary oxygenating and S.F. Temperature (Surface Floor Temperature) equipment to help make the planets in our solar system inhabitable. The first successful out-of-earth settlement was on Mars, and from there, the C.P.D.R. Began to settle its roots out of the solar system.

Through hundreds of years, the C.P.D.R. Was responsible for finding over 40 different galaxies, each containing about twelve planets. But our story will settle around one specific galaxy, galaxy 4BA, the 41st galaxy to be discovered.

So let us begin this war torn, blood soaked, infectious story without a look back.

(NOTE: Rated M for Violence, Mild sexual content, Swearing (LOTS.), mild gore, and possible character deaths)


	2. Chapter 1: Assignment

OPERATION S.H.I.E.L.D.

Written by: Matthew "fm6405" Prior

Chapter 2: Assignment

"Entry 1: May Fourth 2415, Dr. Robinson, Black Facility located on Planet 3 in Galaxy 4BA

2415, The C.P.D.R., also known as Collation of Planetary Defense and Research, is one of the universes most strongest military parties, they have discovered over 40 other galaxies, spanning from our original Galaxy, dubbed Galaxy H, for Hawkins, which still contains our original eight planets, Earth, Venus, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Mercury, Neptune, and Uranus.

The C.P.D.R. had found the forty-first galaxy, dubbed Galaxy 4BA, and had sent a search party to search for life forms.

Only one life form was discovered..

A massive blob-like structure with fleshy tissue, its insides exposed, for some reason, it is believe that the being died before the search party discovered it.

We brought it aboard ,and as it turns out, Me and the other Scientists discovered that the creature was actually human in Nature, as in it contained a heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, and a bone structure of a human...Though we found a very strange fleshy pouch that we're going to dissect later today.

Me and Dr. Johnette must be leaving now to prepare...

We've been told that this case is going to be marked TOP SECRET.

Dr. Ted Robinson

Entry 2: May Sixth 2415

Strange...

Dr. Johnette and I had discovered that the strange fleshy pouch was actually hollow, and more of a cyst.

We opened it up, and liquid spilled unto the ground, it even seeped through our clothes!

Lets just say i had to take an extra shower.

Post Dissection, we noticed that the liquid had crystallized, and we saw what looked like living organisms trapped inside...

So me and Dr. Johnette are going into quarantine.

This case is getting creepier and creepier.

Dr. Ted Robinson

Entry: May Ninth 2415

Well. We got out of quarantine early because they decided nothing was wrong with us, since none of our vitals decreased or showed any strange signs.

Im having to

Entry Automatically canceled: Reason

CODE RED LOCKDOWN: GUNSHOTS FIRED

Entry May Tenth 2415

Oh..Oh god. I dont know what went wrong, Dr. Johnette has gone mad... i dont know..i dont know whats

Hes trying to get in, hes trying to get in, hes trying to get in.

Everyone else is dead! He killed them! Hes trying to get in! Hes trying to

OH GO

Entry Automatically Canceled: Reason;

SOURCE DISCONECTED"

A concerned look crossed the strange, dirtied face of the man. His skin was tan, his hair chestnut and darkened with dirt, his face looked like a sad angel, though he was anything but sad, and his uniform was a darkened camouflage with matching pants, only he had brown boots. He nervously stared at the Data pad with the message he just read aloud. "Ma'am Daidouji?..."

He said with concern, staring at a tall woman who was dressed in the same uniform as him, her long black hair was slick with grease and dirt, amethyst eyes stared angrily into his, almost gleaming in the darkness of the room, which was nothing but white. White walls, white ceiling, white lights, white computers, and a white desk with unfilled paperwork.

"We're reporting this to the General, we'll have to be sending in a search party..."

The Chestnut haired man got up, a large silver gun gleamed in the mild lights of the laboratory.

"Its a good thing we got this message here at the laboratory..or who knows what could've happened to those scient-"

"Less talking." The woman snapped angrily, "Get your ass on the field phone and get the general's ass in here so i dont have to listen to your ass!" The woman growled, yet she seemed to be anything but intimidating considering the fact that she was not adept with using curse words.

"And, Corporal Li," She added, "Get me a drink."

The man blinked at her, and then smiled awkwardly, "Such a serious leader.."

"Maybe some Apple juice.."

The man smile grew, "Anything else, your highness Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"That'll be all, peasent" She said with humor as she walked towards a computer and activated it. "I have some paperwork and boring junk to do, so consider yourself dismissed...After the juice and the information of the general, ofcourse...Now move your ass's ass, you ass!"

The man still had a hearty chuckle in his throat when he left the dark room to enter the closet intercom field phone.

After a few moments, Cpl. Li walked back in, a grim look on his face. "Were to report to the general at 2200"

The woman showed interest, "Oh ho? On what basis?"

His amber eyes stared into hers, "recruiting members for a search party."

II

Dark clouds lay in overcast, their watchful eyes settling on a large fenced in area, the fences gleaming with barbed wire and electric current.

The inside was nothing but dull, gray grass. A few small barracks occasionally appeared across the land, their silver exteriors gleaming with welcomeness, Some may call this hell on earth, but in reality its nothing but a millitary boot camp, a training camp for all military recruits attempting to gain entry into the C.P.D.R.'s Planetary Defense Regiment, but we shan't be interested in such useless things.

For the real story, begins with a kind girl, and an unkind drill seargent.

"Oi, girly girl, you listening to anything I'm sayin'?." an angry voice snapped, making the large group of raw recruits around him shift uncomfortably.

Every recruit here shared the same hatred for him, his name was Seargent Lark D. Flowrite.

Emerald eyes longingly stared at one of the barracks, then settled back at the rough man who was literally spitting on her back.

He was a lean, mean, insulting machine. His broad shoulders complimented his huge head and muscular chest, his eye stared at her, nothing but a socket. For he had lost his eye in a war fifteen years ago, and refused for any surgery. His uniform was a dark camouflaged Jacket with matching shorts, and dark boots. "Hey! Kinomoto! Did i fuckin' stutter? Get your ass into god damn gear god dammit!"

The recruits surrounding him silently laughed at his blunder with his curse words, it was common for people like him.

Emerald eyes closed, "Geez.." they breathed out quietly. The girl whom the eyes belonged to was lean, and tough looking, yet she had a kindness dipped unto her figure. She was Strong, and anything but husky, although her gray recruit uniform, which was barely anything better then nylon fabric for a shirt and cotton for pants. But what always attracted the human eye, was her beautiful emerald eyes, and her sweet scented Auburn hair, which was stained with grease and dirt. This girls name, was none other then Sakura Kinomoto, Born in Fourth Japan in planet Ein of galaxy 1CL after it had been oxygenated and made inhabitable by the C.P.D.R. For she hadn't any other dream then to serve in the C.P.D.R.'s planetary defense force, being as it was none other then the C.P.D.R. That have saved human kind from a fate on earth, she felt as if she had a debt.

"Hey! Ya fuckin' moron! You paying attention?" The man hissed, spit flying from his teeth unto Sakura.

"Sorry Sir." She responded quickly, forgetting her place.

The man got into her face, his eyes-eye, excuse me-staring angrily into hers. "Five miles, no drinking from your canteen. GO."

The rest of the recruits nervously stared at Sakura, some of them laughing and teasing.

Two stepped out of the line, however, and stopped next to her.

One was a small, petite girl who looked like she couldn't even hold a dagger, her hair was tied into two long ponytails, her gray uniform was quite possibly the dirtiest of everyone else's: "I'll run with you, since that ass of a seargent doesn't split us up." She said, a Chinese accent stinging with every word.

"Thank you, Mei-ling." Sakura said, sounding grateful.

The second being, was a man. His hair was gray of natural causes, and it complimented his light blue eyes, which kindly illuminated a sense of security. His gray uniform was the cleanest of everyone elses, "I wont let you run alone either, Sakura-sama." he spoke wisely, smiling.

Sakura flushed, "I told you not to use any Japanese honorifics, Eriol.."

Eriol smiled backed away, turning into a frown, which playfully perched on his lips. "Fine."

A bark made the three jump, and immediately they knew what they had to do.

"Run Run Run! For the love of fuckin' god just run you pieces of shit!" The rough man yelled, once again scaring the raw recruits behind him.

Immediately the Trio, Sakura, Mei-ling, And Eriol took off running. Uneager for their journey, for each lap fully around the fences of the boot camp was just one mile, which would make this seem excruciatingly long.

"God, kill me." Mei-ling panted.

"Me first." Sakura teased.

Eriol playfully frowned again, "But then who'd run with me?"

Nothing but laughter jokes, and a hell of a lot of panting and groans were left.

III

An elegant room with tile walls and a carpet floor filled the universe. A single desk with a man sitting in it sat beyond two tall figures who stood at perfect attention.

"Sir." Li said, his arm rigid in a respectful Salute, Tomoyo next to him mirrored the effect.

They were saluting a largely built man, his eyes shown the experience of blood and death, obvious for a veteran of the four major wars that overtook the C.P.D.R., his full ranking name was General Gaunt R. Ibhram. His uniform, unlike Li and Tomoyo's, was green, bearing many medals rewarding his vigor on the battlefield, or so some of the engravings said. On his head rested the results of old age, a barren wasteland of mottled skin with battle scars and no hair.

"At ease." Gaunt said calmly, "I have gone over the records..and i have no question that a search party needs to be assembled. We have Two camps nearby on Planet Criid in galaxy 4AA, don't we?"

Li nodded, "One led by Seargent Lark D. Flowrite and another led by Fortine D. Roosevelt, yes sir."

Gaunt nodded, his old eyes closing momentarily, "I will issue orders for rifle training, survival training, and melee training for every recruit at the camps, the top three of each camp will be brought to you."

Tomoyo nodded, "Affirmative, sir."

Gaunt waved his hands in a swift dismissal, "You two will be allowed week passes while we recruit."

Tomoyo and Li's faces lit up. "Thank you sir." They both said cheerily, they saluted strongly, and walked out of the room in order.

Gaunt leaned back in his chair, his fingers fumbling for a metal box that rested carefully on his desk, he pressed a button, and a calm, female voice responded, "You paged, sir?"

"Notify Camps IA and IB on Planet Criid, Galaxy 4AA of the following message:" Gaunt began.

IV

"Get into line! Go!" Flowrite ordered angrily.

A sea of recruits moved into a large column, and immediately got into attention, their arms raised in a salute.

"Geez..All you pieces of shit got? Pathetic." Flowrite snarled. Then, as if against his will, began his actual speech: "Tomorrow at 0600, every recruit is to report to the shooting range for firearms training. At 0500 the day after tomorrow, every recruit is to report to the fighting grounds for melee training. And after that, god knows what im going to do to you."

Sakura found herself placed near the middle of the column, barely being able to hear anything the seargent was saying. She strained just to be able to hear the times for the exercises.

Flowrite turned his back to the camp, "Training for today has ended, you are all dismissed." He then walked calmly away, heading for the larger barracks near the end of the camp.

Immediately the column dispersed, chattering men and woman spread out across the camp.

Sakura rubbed her aching legs, and then walked to a large building.

The building was gray, and had "Barracks IV" labeled on the side in paint.

She entered the building, it was dull, worn down brown walls stretched as far as the eye can see, and bunk beds followed swiftly.

She walked down the rows, and stopped at a bunk bed with two persons sitting in silent patience for her.

"Home sweet home." Eriol smirked at Sakura when she neared.

Sakura had always liked Eriol, They had grown up on Ein together, and even signed up for the same training camp. Eriol had been abandoned by his parents, and he had been adopted by Sakura's neighbor, they were the closest thing to childhood friends.

Eriol had been branched off into a sniping unit, so he and Sakura only met during conditioning and spare time.

"Yeah, home sweet home if your a dog." Mei-ling retorted grumpily. Mei-ling, when Sakura was growing up, was the "bad kid" of the neighborhood. She was despised by parents, but was loved by all the kids for her cool attitude. Mei-ling had grown up in a military family,so it was no wonder she was enrolled. She and Sakura didnt know each other personally, but they were both training to be rifle soldiers, so they had time to connect during the practices and drills.

Sakura fell between the two unto the soft bed, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Im exhausted."

Mei-ling snorted, "Its the good time to rest up then, i heard that they are suspending all passes outside of the camp."

Eriol perked up, "Really now?"

"Yea, something about some guy who was drafted into the C.P.D.R. Had tried to escape, didnt you know?"

"No." Eriol mused, "I'm not one for gossip. But i am one for sleep. Good night Sakura-sa---" He cut himself off, and playfully smiled at Sakura, "Sakura. Goonight Mei-ling."

"Night." Sakura said politely. The auburn haired girl rested on her bed, closing her eyes.

"Oi! No!" Mei-ling cried, rousing Sakura immediately. "I'm going to take a shower, you're coming with."

"Oh really?" Sakura mused.

"Yeah really, less'n you want to be a smelly dike." Mei-ling roused.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, not moved.

Mei-ling sighed, "Fine, i'll take one by myself."

"Don't drop the Shampoo." Sakura teased, relaxing back in her bed.

"I'll try. Night." Mei-ling walked out of sight.

Sakura closed her eyes, and let sleep overtake her with its swift embrace.

A/N: Whoo! Its been awhile, folks. First off, since people are going to be wondering. This is inspired by my newest craze, which has to be War stories. While this chapter was nothing more then an introduction to the characters, i can promise you next chapter will have every detail you need to know about Li, Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Mei-ling. Hope you all enjoy OPERATION S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
